A golfer's ability to putt has a substantial impact on the golfer's overall game and handicap. In order to effectively putt, a golfer must be able to effectively estimate the direction and the amount that the ball will break as the ball moves toward the golf hole. Based on this estimate, a golfer locates on the green an imaginary, off-set target point. The off-set target point is displaced a certain distance from a straight reference putting line extending from the ball to the hole. The off-set target point is calculated such that a ball putted toward the off-set target point will follow a curved path leading over the golf hole.
The slope of the area of the green between the ball and hole is one of the primary factors affecting how the ball will break when it is putted. Accordingly, a golfer must be able to accurately determine the direction in which a green slopes and the degree to which the green slopes in order to putt effectively. This is often referred to as "reading" a green. Many golfers have difficulty in reading a green. In fact, many golfers must play a golf course numerous times before they can accurately estimate how a golf ball will break when putted on the course's putting greens.
A device and method is needed to aid a golfer in reading a green to determine the direction and amount that a golf ball will break as it travels to the golf hole.